three
by elvenkagome
Summary: Naraku is supposably dead.Inuyasha and Kagome have triplets and are now ruling the western lands.The things that happen when the three are growing up will surprise you.
1. The New Arrival Party

Many many years ago, when the lord of the westrern lands found out that he could not produce and heir to the throne,his younger and slightly less witfull brother, took over.Though sesshomaru does not rule at the castle,lord inuyasha alloys him to stay.  
Even though Inuyasha already had a child, the child could not rule for he was not of inu-demonic blood.

Lady kagome and lord inuyasha needed another child.So they did what most adults do, and kagome became pregnant.  
When they realised how many there was going to be, kagome freaked out. she was already worried about raising shippo but now she would have three more!!After a while she calmed down and was happy that she would have three pups.

On the day of their birth, every one from around Japan came to see the three beautiful daughters that would be soon ruling their world.The eldest of the three was to be named Roka,she was born with her fathers hair, and ears, but with her mothers eyes.the second child was to be named suki, she was born with the hair of her mother, and the ears and golden eyes of her father.The youngest child was to be named suna,her hair and eyes were very different then that of her sisters.  
Suna, had green eyes with golden and purple specks scattered throughout them.her hair was another wonder.Her ears were black but her hair,at the roots,were silver then faded into a golden yellow.

Many people came that day.All brought gifts.Some brought cradles, others brought toys,(most of the toys were to dangerous for babies to be playing with). A human entertainer even showed up and brought with him a rope swing which he hung at the edge of the forest.

One of the last gifts the children received was a gift from sesshomaru and kagura.They stood over the triplets.First they gave roka a sword.they gave suki, a bow and a quiver of arrows.Fianally, they gave suna an oak stick.Kagome looked confused at the last gift.Then kagura explained that the stick was actually a wand and thatit is only used to tap into her into magic.Once suna can create a barrier around herself she can be rid of the wand and focus on strength.

The feast was almost over when sango,miroku, and there son kohaku,arrived.With them was a strange creature that no one knew but all welcomed.Sango presented each child with a neclace that lets them walk into a slayers village and not be instantly killed.mirokus present was a purple neclace with a cross on it.This neclace gave them protection at any church or temple,  
should they ever need it.  
the strange creature, came up to Inuyasha and kagome.Then he turned to the direction that the childeren were sleeping and said:

three will rise one will fall together they stand but apart they fall on the sixteenth the new moon brings danger beware the evil that lurks the woods dead, but not wasps still buzz mothers brain fathers instincts together they stand but apart they will fall!

And before anyone could ask what that meant, he had vanished.Kagome moved closer to inuyasha, and he held her.  
They turned towards sesshomaru and kagura, they seemed to be the only ones that knew what was going on.


	2. growing up

_**A.N. **_

_**sorry if i mispell something, im just used to reading my stories to my friends, so usually no one else has to read them. If you spot any mistakes tell me plz. I think thats it ...oohh yeah i forgot **_

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**(CUZ IF I DID HE WOULDNT BE STARING IN THIS STORY HE WOULD BE WITH ME ON SOME WEIRD DATE)...DO DEMONS GO ON DATES?**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls spent their childish years mastering the basics of...well...everything. They had to control their meko powers to keep from purifying each other and their parents, and that was hard to do considering that each child had a different personality.While learning their meko powers they had to learn to use their demon powers, climbing trees, running fast, hitting bad guys where it hurt.

And if that wasnt enough, Inuyasha had to take care of the western lands. Luckily Sesshomaru wasnt going to let the lands become overrun with foul demons. So while Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha, his mate Kagura, helped Kagome raise the triplets and Shippo.

The four made good progress in fighting, but little in responsibility, save for Suna, the youngest. By the age of 5, Roka could turn her blade into an exact replica of her fathers, her moves were the same, but her attacks were very different. For example, the movement for Addament Barrage, was now, crystal ice. This attack sent shards of crystal-looking ice peices towards the enemy, but instead of peircing the enemy, it trapped it in an ice cave, then the cave would collapse on the target.

Suki, with her bow, was able to hit a moving target from over 200 feet away, with out looking. Her demon blood gave her the ability to hear, smell, and sense the enemy without ever opening an eye.

Although Kagome had wanted otherwise, Kagura trained Suna. She had mastered 'spark' a touch spell, that gave the enemy a very painful, yet not lethal, dose of electricity, that, on small creatures provided paralasis. And with her next spell 'shield' that came just in time(her sister shot an arrow at her)she was able to rid herself of the wand.

10 years old

All four children were playing by the forest, while their parents, along with Sesshomaru, and Kagura,were talking in the court yard. Suddenly the wind changed direction and Inuyasha smelt something that he did not want to smell for along time, mabe not even ever! Seconds later they all knew. The men were terrified at the work ahead of them, and Kagome (being from the future and all) was extremely excited. Kagura was hastily leaving when Inuyasha turned and glared at her."What is going on with my daughter?" Inuyasha infered. Kagura kept looking at each person individually while she said"Well when i gave Suna that wand her body...will...when...uh...ummm lets see how do i word it? Uh..o..ok um..because Suna has the ability to cover her scent from other demons, her...uh...her body will take on heat a little earlier then expected."

As soon as Kagura had said 'heat' Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were racing towards the woods where the children were playing. Kagura and Kagome took the easy way avioding the doors and walls by riding on Kaguras feather.

When they reached the clearing where the children were at, they saw Shippo, Roka, and Suki, standing in a circle around the passed out Suna. There waas blood on her hand and onher shoulder. There was also a bear demon standing in front of the three concious children.The demon kept reaching over Shippo to try and get Suna, but every time he did, he would get shot, slashed, and Shippo would get bigger and block the way. They saw it as a game.

Inuyasha on the other hand saw a bear attacking his four children.He tried to help them but Sesshomaru stopped him" They have to learn to work together, and this will help them. Plus their having fun, and the bear demon obviously has no brain, because he does the same attack every time. He acually reminds me of you before you were the lord. any ways if it gets out of hand thats when we will jump in and save them.

Inuyasha was pissed. there was a demon after his daughter, he wasnt going to just stand there.

He walked forwards agian but this time Kagome stopped him."He's right they do need this."

The kids hadnt noticed the adults yet, but that didnt matter they were having fun!!! The bear would do the exact thing every time. By the time Suna woke up,the bear had about 20 arrows in his flesh. Suna knew what had happened, she fainted after seeing herself bleed. After a second she realised why the demon was there.She started to make a barrier and using all of her strength she tried to make it big enough tohold everyone. It started to retract (oh no!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i love cliffhangers, dont you?

im sorry it took me so long to write this but my mom is limiting my computer time to only on weekends so i will try toget the next chapter done tonight and if not then youll have to wait another week sorry.

reviews are really wanted thank you


	3. The meetinng

A.N.

sorry about the cliff hanger guys, but my sister had gone into the shower and it was the perfect oppertunity for me to put this chapter up with out her throwing a hissy fit.

**summary of last chap:**

**the girls learn to use thier powers, they also learn to fight as a team.**

anyways here is chapter three

The Meeting

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It had started to retract (oh no)_

She had to concentrate.She had to think harder.

She ended up concentrating so hard that her meko powers came out.She did it! She made a barrier that covered all of them. But something was different. this barrier was pink.

Everyone heard Kagura shriek, and thats when the kids noticed the adults just standing there. At that moment the bear lunged another attack and hit the barrier. When it hit the barrier it instantly dscenegrated.

Suna took down the barrier along with her consiousness. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Kagura ran over to the girls.

As you can imgine there was alot of hugging, kissing , congradulating, and who could forget the crying?

After all of that was over Inuyasha picked up Suna and carried her to her room while talking to Sesshomaru about the upcoming meeting.Kagura and Kagome got stuck trying to rally the rest of the children inside.

Once the girls and Shippo were in bed and asleep,Sesshomaru found Kagura and asked."Why did you scream earlier?"

Kagura smiled "Because, Suna had subconciously learned how to combine her gifts of magic and meko powers, with that alone she could rule Japan!" Sesshomaru produced a sort of half-smile,only for a sec. Kagura pushed him playfully "oh come on you know your proud of her." Sesshomaru took Kagura in his arms and headed to the meeting room.

On that hot spring night, the whole castle, and many wealthy villagers gathered for a meeting. Sesshomaru was first to speak."Welcome guests,10 years ago we were presented a mystery in this very room.A mystery that only parts have been solved. Once every season we gather here to try and solve a ten year mystery and here it is:

1.three will rise

2.one will fall

3.together they stand

4. but apart they fall

5.on the 16th

6.the new moon brings danger

7.beware the evil that lurks in the woods

8.dead but not

9.wasps still buzz

10.mothers brain,fathers instinct

11.together they stand

12.but apart they fall

"now we all know who the three are, but we have yet to find the one. the 3rd and 4th are pretty clear.

#6 makes alot of sence because the new moon is the girls human night. #7 is where it gets tricky, but i think we all know that the evil has to be Naraku.

And for #10 i really hope that they have their mothers brains cause they dont want Inuyashas!" the maids in the room had to stifle their laughs while the men bowed their heads as to not make eye contact with Inuyasha "i will pretend that that comment was never made brother, proceed." Inuyasha said while his cheeks were changing colors.

"why thank you brother,Anyways I think i have figured out line 5. You see when the girls turn 16 they have to go out on their own for a week. This gives them legal rights to the castle, and the throne. My sign for legal rights is the moon on my head. My children would have had to do this, but since complications arrose the next child in line was you, and since you werent here at 16, that legal issue is invalid."

As he finished his sentence most of the poeple (including Inuyasha) had confused faces."what im trying to say is that the prophecy is telling us that they will be human sometime during that week." at the end of that sentence you hear many 'ohs' from the audience.

By midnight everyone there knew what was going to happen, well everything except who the 'one' was, including the one who was supposably unconsious.

Over the rest of spring the children were not allowed to leave the castle. They both trained and played inside the courtyard. The maids were constantly fixing things and cleaning up messes.

Kagome had planned to wait a couple years, but decided that under the recent circumstances, she wold teach the triplets how to make the 'special' neclaces.

Surprisingly Suna could not make hers as well as her sisters could.

When spring was fiannally over, the maids were happy, the males were relieved, and Kagome was dissapionted that it was over so quickly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah not so much of a cliffhanger this time ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh j.k. anyways i will try to have the next chapter up soon e amil me if you have any sugestions e mail me o.k.) ttyl

bybye

-kim


	4. 14

**_IM SORRY_**

**_That This chapter took so long to write but ive ben having trouble with the f\irst chapter of another story that i hope will be put on fanfiction soon._**

**_p.s. i would like to remind everyone that the ages in this story are all human, to keep me from going insane with trying to figure out years_**

**_14_**

"14 fianally!" Roka yelled as she jumped into the gigantic bathtub with her sisters. They were all so happy because many years ago Inuyasha had promised them that at 14 they could start looking at potential mates. Which, in simpler terms means they could date.All three of them had crushes. And some of them were ready to tell the guys. As they relaxed in their morning bath ,they let their minds wonder to the day they met thier crushes.

**_Noku_**

About 8 years ago Suna was learning how to certain herbs work in healing and poisoning of the body ,she had been gathering them in the forest to take to Keade.

At one point, she was picking motherwart,she scenced another demon approaching, and then another. They were coming at tremendous speeds, then they just stopped. She continued what she was doing, acting like she didnt know that they were in the bush to the left of her.

She could tell tha they were watching her.

Since she hadnt been introduced to many different typed of demons yet , she couldnt tell what they were.

She stood up and they shifted.

She turned towards them, they stepped out.

It was two wolf demons.

They were slightly older than Suna.

One of them was to the right and to the back of the other.

The one in the front spoke" What are you doing here?" Suna put her hand on her hip and leaned to the right. " I live here so i should be asking you that question."

The young wolf looked very taken aback " Why I am here is none of your buisiness."Suna noticed that hte second wolf was just standing their not saying anything and just staring at her so she switched hips."It will be if I tell my father that there are wolves in the woods , and what are you staring at wolf?" the wolf diverted his eyes to the ground " I...uhh... umm..nothing."

Suna scoffed. "who are you anyways?" before she could finish the wolf in front said " I am Koga,son of Koga and Ayame, prince and next ruler of my clan. Oh and this is my sidekick Noku. And who may i ask are you?"

Suna crossed her arms after signaling the wolves to sit down with her. Then in a sing-song mock voice she said " I am Suna, daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, princess of the western lands." After saying this Noku laughed at the fact that Suna was the first person to mock Koga in his short 7 years of life.

The three sat in the moss and had small talk. then Suna showed them some of the herbs that she had picked.

by the end of that day Suna had made two new friends that would last a lifetime.

* * *

o.k. thats it for now i will definatley be updating more now that its summer! wooohoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ok umm tell me what you think of this chap.

thank you to everyone that has reviewed your advice was much apreciated

i would also like to say that constructive critisism is welcome and if you have any ideas on how i should finish this story feel free to mail me!!!!!!!!!

o.k. ttyl

----------- kim


End file.
